Men's neckties have long presented a real problem in the wardrobe. Many men simply hang their ties over a coat hanger, over random hooks in the closet, or drape them over any suitable projection. Some men even string their ties through the sleeve of the coat that they intend to wear them with.
Because ties universally fit any sized neck, they are generally looked upon as ideal Christmas and birthday gifts. Girlfriends give ties to boyfriends. Wives give ties to husbands. Although the donor always risks the substantial possibility that the recipient will consider the tie in bad taste, at least he is assured of one thing: the subject tie will not be the wrong size. This puts ties light years ahead of shirts as a gift item, so everyone gives them to everyone else.
Whereas this is a boon to the tie industry, it is a plague to the tie-wearing male. He cannot throw them away, because most of them were gifts, and he cannot remember who gave what. Thus he ends-up with a myriad of ties festooned all over his wardrobe, and every other available hook or protuberance.
An additional and insidious dimension of this necktie affliction lies in the fact that all neckties creep toward their longer ends, without any visible input of work or energy. Thus, when the owner comes to extract a coat hanger covered with ties from the position it occupies tightly compressed between a couple of suits or shirts, the more ambitious ties have crept to the point where the big ends extend much farther than the little ends, and they are pulled off between the hanging suits in the closet or by gravity.
For these reasons, there is a desperate need for an effective tie rack which can finally put in order the festooned array in the closet, and at last bring "tie creep" under control in a forceful and positive manner.